


Lesson Learned?

by HibernalBeast



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HibernalBeast/pseuds/HibernalBeast
Summary: Being late can be dangerous business with some people..





	Lesson Learned?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I was so inspired by my own artwork that I had to write a one-shot with Red and Axe double teaming poor reader ;) And guess it's good practise anyway! I truly hope you enjoy.. and any comments are very welcomed indeed.
> 
> Here is the said artwork, for your viewing pleasures, keep in mind the picture is NSFW [the pic](https://hibernalbeast.tumblr.com/post/170895810495/its-ready-jeez-phew-that-took-some-time-and)

It was just your luck. Your rotten, unbelievably bad luck, for this to happen right now.

You were scratching your head, leaning against the door of your car, that had decided that it was a good time to brake right in the middle of nowhere. You were gonna be so late. Taking a look at the clock on your wrist, you sighed heavily. Half past nine already?

You were supposed to already be there – watching a movie with your monster friends of skeletal appearance. For a last ditch effort you scrambled for your phone in your bag but with a muffled scream of frustration you saw that the battery had drained and the damn thing was now a dead piece of metal and plastic, not of any use to you.

”God damn..” A silent curse slipped past your lips. 

It wouldn't have been that bad if you wouldn't have had the sinking feeling that two of the afore mentioned monsters were a bit less understanding. The last time you had been late Red and Axe had both had a sullen, almost angry look plastered on their skulls, squinting their eye sockets at you and mumbling half hearted curses.

Even the thought that you'd have to explain yourself to those two caused a shiver to run down your spine. Not that the two most .. let's say, disgruntled members of your missmatch band of friends were that bad, no. They just didn't act at all like the others, mostly. 

You had met Sans and Papyrus at school and become fast friends, at least with Papyrus, who was a true source of joy in any situation. Getting to know Sans, and becoming something you could call ”friends” with him, had taken a little more time. For some reason the older of the two was more careful and harder to become close with. He always smiled, that was true, but it was much more rare to see a true smile, that actually reached his eyes. 

It had been clear that Sans carried some heavy shit inside him, that he never talked about. 

Then, after few months of getting to know them, something weird had happened and there was suddenly alot more of skeletons around. Any explanation that you had gotten from Sans were either trying to dodge the question, or a really dumbed down explanation that just made you feel like he didn't think you would understand even if he really tried. 

In the end, it mattered little. The new guys were there to stay and seemed to just blend into the small circle of monsters with varying stages of ease. For a reason you didn't know, since Sans never gave any answers, he seemed to keep a close eye on them all, making the new additions live in the same big house that he and Papyrus had bought in the outskirts of the city.

A hoot of an owl in the darkness brought you back to your current situation. 

You couldn't stay here twiddling your thumbs, that much was for sure. With a resigned sigh you grabbed your overnight bag and hoisted it on your shoulder. The Snowdin residence was still closer than your own home and you knew you had a bed with your name on it, once you got there. 

Maybe all the skeletons would have gone to bed by the time you got there and you could catch some sleep before telling the sad story of your shit car finally deciding to kill itself on the side of the road.

Walking in the pitch darkness wasn't as easy as you had first thought though. After few miles you were definitely feeling a start of unease and fear gnaw in your guts. The road didn't have any lights and the sliver of moon that was hanging in the sky didn't do much light-wise. 

Besides, the road was utterly deserted. You cursed again. Why did they have to live this far from the city? In a such abandoned place? It didn't make much sense, other than that the place was naturally secluded and there was no one to bother the more troublesome skeletons, like Axe or Red and his brother Edge. Axe's brother, Jaws, was a sweetheart, despite his harrowing appearance. The same thing could not have been said about Edge. He was as loud and tall as Papyrus, but their personalities didn't even belong on the same planet.

Edge hated you, as far as you knew. He always acted all high and mighty, never talked to you directly and never mentioned you by your name. To him, you were always ”SCUM” or ”WORM” or something demeaning like that. Red on the other hand laid his moves on thick. Seriously.

If he wasn't almost grinding up to you, he called you pet names that made you blush with shame, because secretly you liked it, even when you told him to cut it off. You were pretty sure that was why he did it, because he somehow knew that you liked it. No one had ever done it to you before and it had caught you by surprise, because the general consensus was, that it was demeaning too. It was just the way he spoke those names, that made you squirm with secret delight.

The fact, that his voice was low, rough and always, always ridicilously suggestive did not help the situation. In fact, most of the skeletons had a low, seductive voice that did things to you that you did not want to admit. It was either that low rumble, or an almost earsplitting shouting from some of the skeletons. Which was weird, but hilarious at the same time, unless it was Edge that was screaming insults. 

Axe on the other hand.. well he was beyond creepy and it made no sense to you why he was included to the bunch. Even if you could clearly see that Sans did not like him one bit. Red usually hung out with him, the others didn't seem to mind him, as he didn't seem to mind them either. 

The skeleton was nothing short of disconcerning, even with his appearance. He had a big, painful looking crack in his cranium, his other eyelight was a blown, pure bloodred pupil and the other socket seemed to stay eternally unlit. He even had a weird tick of creeping his phalanges to dip into the empty socket that just looked.. uncomfortable. His smile never reached his eye, and was slighty manic. 

Axe didn't speak much, but when he did, it was like he was telling some kind of a veiled innuendo that made your skin crawl. He just loved cannibal jokes. Only one who ever laughed at them, was Red. And you. Because you had a morbid and bad sense of humor. Somehow that had landed you on his good side, at least you thought it had, because after he had first clearly tried to shock you with a bad joke about eating humans, you had burst into a hysterical laugh – partly because you were unnerved by his aura, partly because it was funny, and mostly because it was so inappropriate. 

After that he had always stayed close to you. Sitting next to you, if it was possible (and alot of times it was) and just kinda.. hovering. It made you slightly nervous, but he never did anything bad, so it was fine. At least he didn't try to cop a feel every so often, like Red. But you had noticed his smile hitching higher every time the other skeleton did that. 

Mostly you didn't know how to react to those two.

Clearly both of them harbored some sort of fascination, but you didn't actually know how to feel about it. You had heard of some human/monster couples existing, but they were skeletons, how was that even supposed to work?? You had never gathered enough nerve to ask about the workings of skeleton sex from your friends. It wasn't like you could just drop a bomb and ask if they had the required bits or no. That would have been.. embarrassing to say the least. Besides, you did not want to come across as a monster fetishist to them, since those existed too. Naturally.

So, at the moment, you just had a ton of questions about them you didn't know if you would ever get an answer to, and a multitude of wet dreams that you shamed yourself of. If anyone of the skeletons would have known the kind of shit you did with them in your dreams, you would have been mortified.

Finally, mulling the mess of your thoughts and feelings inside your head, you had reached the small stretch of road that led to the house. No lights seemed to be on and you sighed with disappointment at yourself and your damned car. Everyone had gone to sleep already and now you would have to wake someone up with your knocking. Great.

If it had been an option, you would've just called a cab and gone home. 

With baited breath you stood before the front door and knocked.

It took three more knocks before the door was ripped open, scaring you half to death, as you stumbled backwards with a hand on your chest.

”yer three hours late.” Red's eyelights were lighting up his sneering face in the darkness, looking like small doorways to the pits of hell. A single, blown red light was hovering behind him, staring you down. Even if the guys were shorter than Papyrus, Edge, Jaws or Stretch, they still were taller than you. Not by much, but enough.

”Ahhaha, you scared me.. yeah. Sorry about that.. my car broke down.” 

”you didn't call.” Axe's low rumble of a voice made the hairs in your neck stand and you shivered.

”.. my phone had died too, so I just walked here.”

Red just grunted and grabbed your wrist, pulling you inside harshly. You didn't even have time to scream, only a quiet squeak slipping past your lips as you crashed straight to Red's chest.

He grinned down at you, his sharklike teeth glimmering dangerously in the red tinted light of his eyelights, the golden canine standing out from the others. 

”guess we hafta teach ya a lesson in _cummin_ prepared..” 

Axe snickered closing the door, as Red pulled you deeper into the dark house. 

”W..what??” Red didn't let go of your wrist as he wormed his other hand around your waist, pulling you into his lap, while he sat heavily onto the couch. You couldn't get a grasp of what the hell was happening, this was _not normal._

Behind you, you could hear Axe getting down to his knees, pulling your hoodie off, his phalanges sending jolts of electricity across your shoulders. His face was hovering over your neck, breathing in deeply, a low growl tumbling from his chest.

”What the hell guys?! Where are all the others?” you squeaked again, when Red bent down like he was trying to breathe in your scent too, like an animal. He just chuckled, catching your jaw in his sharp phalanges.

”classic tried to call ya, before ya came 'ere. they're not 'ere anymore, sweetheart.. yer all alone.. with us.”

”gettin' into a heat cycle when a human is comin' here is a dangerous business, after all.” Axe's voice breathed out, he sounded wound up, almost tormented.

He was slowly touching you up, his fingers finding their way under your top, creeping up your back and you breathed in sharply. That felt alot nicer than it should have.

”so soft..” his low mumble was muffled when he pushed his face against your hair.

”Heat cycle? What the fuck are you talking about.. what's going on?”

Red just grunted, snagging you closer to him, your legs around his pelvis, his hand sliding up to your upper arm, other hand lifting your face up to his. His mouth crashed into yours, pulling you into a heated kiss that made your stomach do sommersaults inside you.

Despite him being all bone, he had lips that were mallable enough. Suddenly you felt something snap across your back, bony hands slipping around you under your bra, that Axe had undone without you noticing. He palmed your breasts, eliciting a strangled gasp against Red's teeth.

Your gasp spurred Red on, something warm and wet swiping your lower lip. Red had teased you with his tongue few times, making you all kinds of flustered, but to actually feel it demanding entrance, demanding to reprocicate, was another thing entirely.

With Axe playing with your tits at the same time, the effect started to really make your own arousal spike and the two seemed to sense it, Red's hold on you tightening and Axe grinding up to your ass with his pelvis. You could feel something else pushing against you, something that was awfully familiar.. Guess sex with skeletons was possible. But getting into this situation with the two of them? You could have never even dreamed.. well actually, you had dreamed that.

Red's tongue slipped inside your mouth as Axe's phalanges pinching your nipples caused you to moan. Surprisingly it tasted nothing like you had ever imagined. You knew Red loved mustard, but the taste was slightly spicy, a bit smoky and made you want more. You could feel the thrum of his magic across the sinuous muscle tangling with your own tongue, stealing your breath away.

”god damn, doll.. ya really want this, dontcha” he broke off the kiss, a lascivious smirk on his face. His eyelights were burning with hungry intensity that made a ripple of almost painful need roll inside you. 

You couldn't trust your voice and you just nodded minutely, a whine on your lips when Axe ground against you again. 

”of course she wants it.. look at her.. all needy” Axe peppered your neck in small kisses, you could just feel his smile with his heated words. 

”well she's gonna get some and more” Red quipped, ripping your top off of you, the bra falling too since the top wasn't holding it up to you anymore. His eyelights pulsed with the sight of your tits, Axe still fondling them, almost purring behind you.

”stars.. what a sight..” he breathed, hands travelling to your sides, waist and hips, playing with the hem of your skirt. ”axe, would you..” Red pulled you to another hungry kiss, and the other skeleton hummed, his hands leaving your chest to travel south.

Your head was so clouded with the way he kissed you, that you didn't even hear the rip of fabric, until the ruined skirt slipped past your legs onto the floor. 

”Wait! I. ah..” you tried to halt them, trying to shield yourself, but Axe just ripped your hands away behind you. He tutted, growling like an animal.

”shush.. we can _smell you_.. you're wet for us already..” for emphasis his phalanges slipped over your clothed sex – and damn it, if he wasn't right. His touch made your whole body jolt and you could feel something pressing against your thigh. Something very warm, borderline too hot.. and big. You sneaked a peek at Red's crotch and could see the red glow emanating from his tented shorts. 

Christ, your eyes widened. This was really happening. Everything was happening too fast, but it didn't seem like they would slow down for you. The realisation made fear spike equally with arousal and the fuckers looked like they could sense that too.

”what, afraid of the big, bad monsters? heh.. we'll make sure ya enjoy yerself..” Red bent you against Axe, his long tongue slipping out of his mouth. He licked his sharp teeth, eyelights holding you captive. You sputtered, unable to make an argument against his words. 

”yeah.. we promise not to bite.. ahh on second thought.. nah, can't make that promise.” Axe chuckled, making slow circles around your clit and you couldn't help the trembling moan that rose from your throath. Red just laughed, licking his teeth again, making you shiver with dread.. those chompers could do some serious damage. Axe's teeth weren't harmless either, you had gotten a few climpses of them, when he had actually opened his mouth few times in your presence.

His smile usually didn't show it, but he had mostly sharp teeth too and the way he was hovering near your neck made you suddenly very nervous..

”Aaahh!!” 

Without a warning he bit down on your neck, not hard enough to pierce skin, but you could feel it was a close call. His phalanges on your clit pushed down with more force, hazing the precipice of pain with pleasure that made your head swim with confusion.

Red dove down to your chest, swirling his tongue against your nipples with a low groan. Your legs were already trembling with anticipation and the coil winding inside, Axe's tortuously slow circling bringing you closer and closer. His other hand was fiddling with something behind your back, but when you felt his cock pushing against your barely clothed buttocks, you could guess what he had been doing.

His member was unnaturally warm too, but there was something that felt odd, a row of bumbs that felt colder than the shaft grinding against you. You couldn't keep you thoughts straight for long, when his phalanges delved under your panties, you could feel his magic swelling against you with how wet you were. 

Ever so slowly he slid two of his phalanges into your core, drawing a shaky breath out of you. The palm of his hand was still grinding against your clit, bringing much needed friction with his movements. You wouldn't last long if he kept that up.

With your hands free of Axe's grip, you grabbed onto Red's ribs, right through his red shirt and he moaned. His cock twitched and you tried to rub it desperately with your thigh. 

”gettin' impatient are we?” he rasped out, his hand sliding down to your panties and he ripped them right off. God you were glad you brought your overnight bag right now. They had already ruined your skirt and now this? Not that you really cared that much anymore.

You couldn't answer either, the fast approaching orgasm starting to make everything fade out from existance. The only thing you could concentrate on was Axe's phalanges plowing into you, curling into you g-spot with precision, and the way Red was playing with your chest and the heavy breaths of both of them landing on your skin.

Just as you were about to cross the precipice, Axe withdrew his hand and you whined.

”not yet, delicious..” he chuckled against you.

”time fer the maincourse” Red pulled his shorts down to release his cock. You just stared at it for a moment, trying to relieve the pounding in your heart.

Would that even fit? Your eyes flitted from his pelvis to his face and the knowing, ridicilously satisfied grin he sported. His dick was fucking pierced too, three golden studs pierced the underside of the red, softly glowing shaft. You didn't know if you were even more aroused or slightly worried with how thick it was. Maybe both, yes definitely both. Even the lenght was intimidating. Yep, very worried indeed. 

”yer gonna make it even bigger if ya keep up that look, sweets.” 

”What the fuck? I don't know if that will..” you swallowed. It couldn't get bigger, could it?

”oh it'll fit. yer gonna take it and fuckin' enjoy it too” he hissed, pulling you closer and you let out a strangled whine. With a groan he slid his cock between your labia, coating it in your juices. The tingle of his magic felt amazing and you couldn't do much than to just hold on and bite your lip as he started to push inside.

Even with as how aroused and prepared you were, it was slow going. He was stretching you out more than anything before, bordering on painful. Axe was massaging your thighs, running his hands up down, trying to make you relax, but it seemed an impossible task.

Your heart felt like it was ready to hammer its way out of your chest, you were panting, cursing under your breath, complete mess until he had pushed all the way in. The feeling of being this filled was overwhelming, your inner muscles straining against his impatiently twitching member. 

”hh ahh.. see, all the way in.. such a good girl... fuckin' so.. tight..” Red cursed, drips of sweat running down his temples, eyelights burning holes into you. A sliver of red tinted drool slipped past his teeth, he looked as wrecked as you felt. 

Suddenly he gripped your hands, seemingly losing the last vestiges of his patience and pulling out almost all the way, and rammed right into you with force that jolted you, ripping a cry of mixed ardor and pain from your lips. And again, and again. Axe snagged your back to lean on him, his one hand sliding up to play with your breasts and the other slipping down to hold on to your hip. All the while Red kept pounding into you like a rapid beast, grinning like a maniac. 

You couldn't believe this was happening, was it just another dream? Maybe you hadn't walked up to the skeletons house, maybe you had stayed in your car and fallen asleep. Maybe you had died. Those thoughts came crashing down when Axe palmed your breast hard, driving his sharp phalanges into your skin, braking it. Blood welled from the indentations and you wailed, Red's cock hitting into a spot that made the edges of your sight dance with white. 

Had Axe somehow known your thoughts were wandering? What ever the case might have been, the pain brought you right back, grounding you to realise that he was there too, maybe he was feeling left out? He was still panting against your neck, his tongue tasting you skin and the sweat that was starting to pepper your skin from being trapped between the two skeletons that felt like magical furnaces.

”come on, Red.. share a little” Axe finally growled and Red unceremoneously pulled out, turning you around in his grip, so that your ass was in his lap and your head was lowered into Axe's lap, coming face to face with his junk.

You whined a little but it quickly escalated to another shrill moan as Red plowed right back into you, the different position hitting another sweet spot inside you. His harsh thrusts ground his cock right in your cervix, building a deep ache inside you.

Axe gripped into your hair and wrenched your head back to his member, ”let's make use of that mouth, sweetness”

You eyed the member before you, his was red too, _and pierced_ with three similar studs as Red's but the head was bigger. You gulped down and whined when he pulled on your hair impatiently.  
With a shaky hand you grabbed his shaft, first licking it gingerly, but he was having none of that.

With an almost angry snarl he pushed your head down, sinking the glowing appendage between your lips. You tried straining against him, but a well placed thrust from Red prevented you from moving away and he sunk deeper into your mouth. A moan that welled up made him rasp out a moan too, striking a new heat into you. His taste was something between sweet and sour, you really couldn't place what it was exactly. It wasn't bad, in any case, and you ran your tongue against the underside of his shaft to your best abilities. 

Both of the skeletons soon found a mutual rhythm, Red pounding you from behind straight to Axe's cock. It didn't take long at all for the build up in you to bring you close to an orgasm. Red noticed right away, thrusting harder and harder, making you almost choke on Axe and struggle against him. The way Red was squeezing your hips, they were sure to be bruised with his phalange prints. 

With few well placed thrusts, you came, and you came hard. You clamped hard on Red, who was groaning with pleasure, dark spots dancing across your swimming vision. He just kept fucking you through the haze of pleasure, growling out praises that you couldn't even understand. 

As you slowly came down Axe finally released your hair and you slid his dick out of your mouth, his shorts were absolutely ruined with your saliva and his own precum, but he had not yet found his own completion.. neither had Red, at least you hadn't noticed him cumming.

Axe manouvered you into Red's lap and the other skeleton eagerly pulled you back onto his cock, making you whine. God you were sensitive with how hard you came.

”Guys, please, I can't..” you tried to struggle, but Red just shushed you, thrusting his phalanges into your mouth, turning your head to rest on his shoulder.

”nah.. ya can do better than that.. fun's not over yet.”

An unsettling smile stretched Axe's face as he crawled towards you, he grabbed onto your legs, hoisting them up on his shoulders, his red tongue slithering out of his mouth. 

”yeah, ya can do one or.. few more, can't ya?” The blown pupil in Axe's eyesocket turned to stare at you, pulsing wildly and you moaned around the bony fingers inside your mouth as he licked your slit, hitting even the base of Red's cock. He didn't seem to mind one bit, actually groaning with appreciation. 

He swirled his tongue around your clit and your legs trembled. Axe simply held them with more force, forcing you to sit on his shoulders while Red started to pound into you again. The combined effort of their determination to bring you to another orgasm was too much to fight against, you couldn't do much more than to take it and ride the white hot burst of another high breathlessly.

When you finally managed to come down and understand even a sliver of what was happening, you realised that they _still_ hadn't cum. How long were these bastards planning on to fuck you? You sure were ready to crash and call it a night. With how lazy Edge and Jaws both always claimed Red and Axe were, you were baffled with how much stamina they had. 

Red had laid on the couch at some point when you were still more than a little delirious, you realised you had been planted on him, your sweat streaked face resting against his sternum.

His member was sliding languidly against your overheated labia, drawing shivers from you. You were still breathing so hard you were afraid you were gonna pass out. Both of the skeletons were petting you, their warm hands sliding up and down your arms, your legs, you back. Clearly trying to calm you down. Before long it actually worked and you slumped against Red. 

”You done yet?” you whispered, your voice rough with all the moaning and wailing.

”nah, not yet, sugar.” Red's smile was wide and it made a tremor travel through you. 

What the hell would it even take to make these two satisfied? You were starting to really get worried.

What made you even more worried, was the way Axe chuckled behind you, his hands fondling your posterior, and when his hand slid between your cheeks to rub against your asshole, you gasped. He couldn't be serious, could he?? You had only tried that once or twice and it just hadn't worked that well.

”don' worry.. i'll be gentle.” 

You weren't sure he could be gentle with that size. 

You gasped again as he coated his finger in your slick and slid it slowly inside.

”Christ.. just be ..careful..” you wheezed out. Axe just hummed in affirmation. At least he wasn't just ramming it inside, thank god for small miracles.

”'m sure he'll be _ass_ gentle as he can..” Red grinned and helped himself align against your core again. But he went slower this time, even if it felt easier with how wet you were. 

Besides, you being on the top made it easier for you to control his movements a bit better and before long the odd feeling of Axe's finger in your ass started to ebb and actually feel good. He seemed to notice you getting more comfortable and carefully inserted another finger, making you moan. That was doing something to you for sure. 

Getting compeletely comfortable with it took a little more time but he deemed you ready when you started to really enjoy yourself, moving against them both, mewling and panting softly.  
Your breath catched when you felt the turgid head of his cock pushing inside, stretching you out. 

Even Red halted for you, waiting for Axe to fully insert himself. But you could feel his member pulsing inside you, grinding into your sweet spots in the process and you yourself pulsed with him. The effect was instantaneous. Axe pushed with more force and slid right in, you felt so incredibly full, painfully so.

”Aah.. ha!” 

You started to tremble, trying to breathe through it, as the skeletons around you whispered affirmations and massaged you again, trying to make you relax. It took some time to get used to, but when Red slid his hand between you, seeking out your clit and started to rub the engorged nub gently, you couldn't help but feel the pleasure.

Both of them started to slowly move again in tandem, sparking a new burn of desire in you. You had never, never been this full, this sensitive, this stimulated. 

”fuck.. so fucking tight.. so good..” Axe was cursing up a storm, getting faster and harder in his thrusts, and Red matched his fervor. 

His words sunk into you like honey, adding to the growing build-up inside you. You couldn't believe you were about to cum again but it was so damn close you could almost taste it. Axe's harsh movements pushed you flush against Red and he catched you into a sloppy kiss, drowning out your cries with his tongue. 

You could tell both of them were now just as close as you were, chasing after the release with reckless abandon. You couldn't even think straight, their relentless fucking striking every nerve inside you, hanging on the verge of tipping right over, but it didn't seem to just tip over that nefarious edge. You didn't even realize you were begging for the release, begging for them to push you over somehow.

With a snarl Axe grabbed your hair, wrenching your head to the side and exposing your neck to him. He slathered your sweaty skin with his tongue, then sunk his teeth into your flesh. Pain erupted across your whole upper body, Red had also latched onto your shoulder, his teeth shredding into you vicilously.

A last, forceful thrust was all it took, paired with the pain of their combined bites and you could feel them both cumming, throwing you right over the edge into your own. 

You must have lost conciousness for a moment right there, waking up between the two, covered in sweat, tears, magic and blood and what-not. 

Both of the skeletons were lapping the lacerations on your skin gingerly, hands wandering around you, petting you back into reality. You were so incredibly sore and even more satiated than ever before. 

”welcome back sweetheart.. hope we weren't too _hard_ on ya” Red was smiling, eyes almost closed like he was ready to conk out too.

”mmh.. hopefully learned 'er lesson too.” Axe was still soothing you with his tongue, clearly enjoying your taste.

”Hah.. yeah, I'll make sure to be late more often.” you mumbled, head tucked against Red's clavicle. 

Both of the skeletons rumbled with a half laugh, half growl. 

It didn't take long for sleep to take you.

**Author's Note:**

> Well how about that! *coughs loudly* Well then.. carry on! 
> 
> Find me in the tumblr void! [the pit](https://hibernalbeast.tumblr.com/)


End file.
